


C99

by skyllianhamster



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyllianhamster/pseuds/skyllianhamster
Summary: Same shift, different day.





	C99

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maxxiekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxiekin/gifts).



> This was a fun piece to work with; always loved the idea of buddy cops. Happy N7 Day, hope you like it Max!


End file.
